DanMachi Manga Chapter 53
Activation (発動) is the fifty third chapter of the DanMachi manga. Summary On the 44th floor, Bete, Tione, and Tiona all fought against the same Flame Rock. Tiona told him that he was in the way but he ignored her, telling her that he wouldn't be hit by her slow weapon. A short distance away, Gareth approached Finn, wondering why they were all riled up while noting that Raul and the other adventurers weren't getting any experience. Finn answered that they had encountered a Level 1 adventurer that had killed a Minotaur by himself on the 9th floor. Gareth was surprised, wishing that he could've been there to see it. Riveria joined them, informing Finn that she preferred her robe over the Undine Dress as it took some time to wear, though it was mainly because Loki had begged her to wear it even though it used thin fabric. She confirmed Finn's information, adding that Ais was also a witness. Finn and Riveria agreed that it made them remember that they were adventurers, their senses having become too used to fighting as a group, reminding them that if the need arose they need to fight by themselves. Their answer further made Gareth wish that he'd seen the battle. As they discussed Bell, Ais came over, asking Riveria of a way to surpass the limits of her abilities. Riveria told her that it was impossible due to individual limits. While they could master their abilities, she believed that there wasn't any way to surpass them. She was wary of Ais, making sure to remind her to not try anything rash. Satisfied with her answer for now, Ais drew her sword, then headed down to fight the monsters. After defeating the Monsters, Bell and Welf rested as Lili moved to collect magic stones. Bell thought about his Skill Argonaut, wondering why and how he obtained it. Suddenly, a roar sounded throughout the floor, and several adventurers shouted that an Infant Dragon had appeared. Adventurers all around them ran away with the Infant Dragon setting its sights on Lili. Welf shouted to her, however, Bell moved to support her, using an Argonaut charged Firebolt to defeat the monster in one hit. The adventurers all stopped to stare at Bell though he was the one who was surprised the most. Once he returned from the dungeon, Bell ate with Hestia. He told her about Welf, causing Hestia to be pleased not only because Welf was male but because it prevented Lili from being alone with Bell, which was something that she was wary of. She revealed that while Hephaestus praised Welf's skill, the rest of the Familia didn't think too highly of him, all because of the fact that he refused to create magic swords. Hestia moved the topic to Bell's skill, and after taking a look at his status, explained to him that it was the power of reversal, or rather the strike of a hero. She then smiled at him, leaving Bell thinking that it was the first time that he was conscious of her. Characters *Tione Hiryute *Tiona Hiryute *Bete Loga *Finn Deimne *Riveria Ljos Alf *Gareth Landrock *Ais Wallenstein *Bell Cranel *Welf Crozzo *Liliruca Arde *Hestia Monsters *Flame Rock *Infant Dragon Magic *Firebolt Skills *Argonaut Navigation